pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Phineas
A Phineas & Ferb/Peanuts Movie is an upcoming American 3D hybrid family film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Peanut Worldwide Serving as a crossover between Phineas & Ferb and Charles M. Schulz's popular "Peanuts" comic strip, The film is directed by Dan Povinmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Craig Schulz. The latter also written the story with his son, Bryan Schulz. It features the voices of Bill Melendez (via archive recordings) and Noah Schnapp. It is set to be the fifth full-length feature film to be based on the comic, and the first feature film based on the characters in 35 years. The film will commemorate the 65th anniversary of the comic strip, and is scheduled to be released on November 6, 2015. The film will star Charlie Brown meeting Phineas and Ferb on an epic quest. Storyline Act 1 The movie opens with a classic Charlie Brown-Lucy Football gag. Lucy tells Charlie Brown that she will hold a football while he kicks it. C.B. refuses to kick it at first, not trusting Lucy, correctly suspecting that Lucy will pull it away as always, but Lucy convinces him that kicking the football is a Thanksgiving tradition, and that being asked to do so is an honor. Charlie Brown decides that Lucy would never pull her trick on a national holiday. Charlie Brown runs up to kick the ball, but at the very last second before he can kick it, Lucy removes the ball and Charlie Brown flies into the air, injuring himself when landing. Lucy points out to "Isn't amazing, Charlie Brown, how all traditions seem to fade like a piece of metal." The scene start to crossfade into the opening sequence, except C.B. and Lucy. The Entire Peanuts gang comes to Sing the Phineas and Ferb Christmas Theme. Chorus: There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation, Before New Years and school comes to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations, Is finding a good way to spend it... Charlie Brown: Ahh, Christmas Eve! It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Snoopy:Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set! Let's do this thing. Chorus: Like maybe... Then there's an instrumental break with an excerpt from the Peanuts Overture, Linus & Lucy. Turning our beds into dual toboggans, And sliding down a ski jump tower! Building a snowman the size of Colossus, Or giving a Yeti a shower! Chorus: Fa, la, la, la!! Bowling for Soup: Staging a snowball fight, With giant catapults, And snow angels that really fly! Rocking a Christmas carol, Wrapping a present, Or just shoveling snow off the drive (Way)! (Phineas : Well, they can't all be fun.) This could possibly be the Christmas ever! (This could possibly be the best Christmas ever!) And the forecast says that next year's will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Bowling for Soup: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year, So'Cause Phineas and Ferb and Charlie Brown and Snoopy are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! (Linus & Lucy interlude) Building an igloo that looks like a palace, or scale a drift that's 80 feet high. Constructing huge snow cones, that reach to the moon, or making snow angels that fly. Creating Northern Lights, Snowboarding upside-down, or slaloming on your rear-end.(Baljeet: That is cold.) Bowling for Soup: Cool winter carnivals, good old snowball fights, or ice dancing with your best friends.(Buford: Ice dancing?) This could possibly be the best day ever! (This could possibly be the best day ever!) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Seriously, this is gonna be great. Today is gonna be a great day! Bowling for Soup: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year, Peanuts Gang: So Phineas and Ferb and Charlie Brown and Snoopy are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! Candace : Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special! The Day's Activity:Scene opens on the Flynn-Fletcher house at sunset. POV tracking shot from someone walking. We hear footsteps as the camera walks toward the backyard fence. The cameraman opens the door to reveal Phineas and Ferb at work on something. Zoom in closer to Phineas. He Gasps. It turns out it was just Isabella walking into the backyard to ask her usual question. "Hey Guys" she says, "Whatcha' Doin?" Ominous music plays as Pinky comes up and bites her on the butt! Isabella tries to scream, but not a sound comes out of her mouth until Pinky Bite her even harder. Isabella:(Screams) Oh, help! Somebody! No Pinky, NO! Bad Boy! Bad Boy! BAD BOY! Oh, get off me, COME ON! These are designer jeans! (Handle squeaking) Phineas helps her. It seems she needs her Adventurer's Patch. Phineas decides to help her. Back at Charlie Brown's Baseball field, the team is behind 40 to nothing. Charlie gets hit upside the head with an anvil going into a coma. After losing, Linus and Lucy carries C.B. home. When he come to, he realizes the gang is going on a trip to Danville, Florida, so he packs up. Back in Danville, it was time for Perry's daily mission. He dashes to a red doghouse that looks like Snoopy's. Then he puts on his fedora, gets on top of the doghouse, and starts flying it--Snoopy style! Major Monogram says they're sensing strong amounts of explosive DNA from an unlikely source. He shows him a picture of Charlie Brown, and Perry gets that face he always gets when he's surprised. He looks up at a building and goes into up on the 25th floor. That's where the Peanuts gang is staying Category:Crossovers